Innocence
by Mamama-chan
Summary: Le temps passe, mais tu es resté le même ...[Yaoi][SasuNaru]


**Hellow ! **

**Cette idée, j'l'ai eu pendant …Mes 3h de permanence d'affilé (donc j'ai eu le temps, hein ?)**

**Title : **_Innocence _

**Genre : **_Yaoi/Romance/SongFic/Souvenaïres_

**Couple :**_ Ahem, SasuNaru 3_

**Rated :**_ T_

**Note1 :**_Les paroles, qui sont en italiques, sont du dernier poème que j'ai écrit D (Car oui, je sais écrire èé) donc pas de cf copyright ( :_

**Note2 :**_ PoV Sasuke, mes notes entre parenthèses et fermez vos n'oeils pour les fautes d'orthographe._

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**xXx**_

_Je les revois encore, leurs sourires gravés sur leurs visages_

_Celui que l'on conserve seulement à cet âge,_

Je me souviens, lorsque l'on c'était rencontré pour la première fois, avec ton expression innocente et pleine de joie de vivre : Ton sourire, si pur et rayonnant à la fois. Même maintenant, alors que l'on a tous les deux plus de 14 ans, tu conserves ce sourire qui me réchauffe le cœur jour après jour …A croire que tu étais né avec ça sur la bouche.

_Leurs joies de vivre, comme tout autre enfant_

_Je les envies, j'aimerai revenir au bon vieux temps …_

Ma joie de vivre, je l'aie perdu. Il n'y a que toi qui me la redonne, dans mes pires moments de douleur. Non seulement à cause de mon frère, qui c'est défoulé sur toute la famille, mais aussi de t'avoir fait souffrir pendant des mois entiers passés chez l'autre Sannin-fou, que j'ai tué de mes mains, pour venir te retrouver.

_Revivre ses sensations que seul possède un gamin_

_Cette simple envie de toucher à tout et à rien_

_De s'amuser à se rouler encore et encore dans les herbes mouillées_

_De sentir glisser sous nos doigts un millier de grains de sables étoilés_

Tu te souviens, quand on était encore des gosses, tu adorais tout toucher, tu découvrais et t'amusais avec le monde à ta façon. Une fois même, je t'avais vu en train de courir après ce papillon, les yeux remplis d'espoir, pour ne toucher ne serait-ce qu'un bout de ses ailes.

Je me rappelle aussi, tu te roulais dans l'herbe, avec d'autres gamins dont les visages me sont familiers. Maintenant, c'est juste toi et moi qui nous roulons …Dans les draps.

Et ce n'est plus le sable que j'essaie de maintenir entre mes doigts, mais juste tes cheveux d'une couleur aussi brillante que le Soleil lui-même.

_D'avoir envie de devenir grand …_

…_Mais après être devenu ainsi, l'on voudrait que tout redevienne comme avant._

Tu disais toujours que tu voulais devenir grand, pour enfin fermer le clapet à cette vieille peau de Tsunade, comme tu aimais ainsi l'appeler, et devenir une bonne fois pour toute _Rokudaime._ M'enfin, pour l'instant tu étais devenue un ANBU, comme moi. Juste nos grades étaient différents : J'étais le chef d'élite, tu étais l'un de mes assistants. Nous avions fait couler beaucoup de sang, pour faire régner la justice et la paix. Pourtant, lorsque tu avais été contraint de tuer ta première « proie », tu t'étais rué sur moi, déversant toutes les larmes de ton corps, en hurlant que tu voulais redevenir un gosse, et t'amuser pour toujours sur cette balançoire en face de l'Académie, qui avait vieillit avec le temps …Et pour toute réponse, j'avais séché tes larmes, et t'avais embrassé …

_Tout le monde repense un jour à son enfance_

_Là où demeuraient nos rêves, notre liberté, notre insouciance …_

Tss …Pourquoi tous ses souvenirs reviennent lorsque je suis en train de te regarder dormir ? T'es tellement mignon, même quand t'as de la bave qui coule sur le coin de ta bouche. J'suis presque sûr, que tu repenses à tout ça, dans tes rêves les plus profonds. J'en mets mes deux mains à couper. N'empêche, ta frimousse, elle a pas changé, même 7 ans après notre rencontre, t'es toujours le même Naru-chan que j'ai toujours aimé.

Tu te réveilles lentement, plantant au passage tes yeux azurs dans les miens. Tu me souris, et te blottit –pour une énième fois- contre moi :

« 'hayo Sasu-chan … »

Je te souris à mon tour, t'embrasses tendrement …Finalement, c'est génial d'être devenu grand, sans ça, j'suis sûr qu'on serait encore au stade de s'observer du coin de l'œil, à faire semblant de se détester lorsque l'on s'adresse la parole …

« Sasu-chan …Tu peux m'faire des râmens ? J'arrive pas à faire marcher la gazinière … »

…Mais d'un autre côté, avant, j'avais pas à me lever pour faire cuire ces nouilles infects à mon petit-ami …

…**Happy End ?**

_**xXx**_

**Super bâclé, hein ? Donc voilà …J'voulais juste rajouter que, beaucoup d'fics sur Naruto apparaissent en ce moment ici …Mais quand j'dis beaucoup, ouhlà en trombes même. Pi donc, j'attends les rewieuws quoi ( : Bah ouais, sans rewieuws, j'poste plus ici quoi, ça sert à rien de poster sans que quelqu'un lise, c'est logique nan ?**

**Babyyyyyye **


End file.
